Episode 7990 (16th November 2017)
Plot Moira has had a rough night with Isaac. Harriet has arranged for another vicar to take Isaac's christening. Sam and Zak head off to see the solicitor. Faith tries to persuade Cain to attend the christening but Cain doesn't appreciate her interference. Rhona attends a PTA meeting to smooth things over with Daphne. Eric apologises to Sam for not paying for the solicitor. Sam explains they've found another one who can help but Eric states it's a waste of money. As Moira, Victoria and Adam make their way down to the church, they bump into Rebecca who reports baby Seb only wakes up when he's hungry. Bernice and Nicola flick through holiday brochures. Jimmy has bought himself a faux-fur coat which Nicola thinks is hideous. Bernice panics when she receives a phone call from Mrs Dumphreys' solicitor. Moira is struggling as Isaac's christening get underway. Rebecca and Chrissie leave Lachlan in charge of Seb hoping it'll give them a chance to bond. Whilst Chrissie gets a nappy, Lachlan becomes frustrated by Seb's crying and throws the remote at the door. Rebecca rushes in and grabs Seb, stating she doesn't want Lachlan anywhere near her baby. Moira's mind is elsewhere as Isaac is christened. Afterward, Victoria and Adam head off to the adoption meeting. Faith and Chas aren't happy that Cain didn't go to the christening. Zak and Sam haven't had any luck at the solicitors but Lachlan has an idea to help the Dingles. Faith notices Moira has disappeared from the christening reception. Harriet arrives back in the village and immediately bumps into Cain. She reminds Cain there's nothing between them anymore. Zak calls Morris round to Wishing Well Cottage on the pretence of agreeing a deal but when Morris gets there, Zak argues with him about the access road in front of Lachlan's journalist friend Molly Gough. Zak refuses to be kicked out of him home without a fight but Morris insists it's going to happen. Rhona has been roped into helping the PTA out with the nativity. Vanessa tries to make Rhona feel better about Paddy and Chas' relationship and entourages Rhona to tell Paddy how she feels before it's too late. Bernice returns from meeting Mrs Dumphreys' solicitor. Mrs Dumphreys requested she do her hair for the funeral but Bernice has also learned Mrs Dumphreys has a long lost relative. Molly takes photographs as Zak arms himself with golf club from Eric's bag and orders Morris to cancel the compulsory purchase order. Eric tries to stop Zak from doing anything stupid but Zak smashes Morris' car windows. Moira barges into Adam and Victoria's meeting with the social worker and hands Isaac over to them, telling them they can have her baby. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Vicar - Thomas Frere *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran *Molly - Emma Clarke *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *Butlers Farm - Master bedroom and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *The Woolpack - Bar *Adoption agency office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes